Torn
by shattered18rose
Summary: Tavington takes Benjamin's eldest daughter, Elizabeth yeah not Margaret... hostage. Chapter 4 is now up - Non-graphic dark themes in chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy – **

**I know it's been a reeeeeeeally long time since I updated but don't hate me – I just started college and so I have been performing a balancing act for the past month now…. I only own what you don't recognize….damnit……oh well….I will continue The Uncle soon! **

**- Aragorn4ever**

"No – You can't they need me – it's not –"

"I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter – now either I can take you where I can ensure your safety or I can let my men take you to Fort Carolina and interrogate you – there are your only two choices. I would recommend the first rather than the latter if you want to survive – they aren't known for their interrogation skills…"

"Fine – I'll cooperate – am I allowed to say my goodbyes?"

"Fine."

"Margie – here – take this – it was Mama's –"

"Lizzie no-" Margaret said in protest but Elizabeth shushed her and placed a beautiful necklace in her hand.

"Susan – you'll be fine and I will see you soon okay?" She said to the little girl clinging to her dress refusing to let go. She picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug, "Boys," she said as they gathered around, "I am expecting you all to behave in my absence okay – I don't want any bad reports from Margaret or Susan alright?"

"Be careful Elizabeth – I'll come for you soon – these are dangerous men so please-"

"Papa – I promise I will be careful." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Michael – "

"You don't have to say anything – I saw this coming – I still want to marry you when you get back – I love you." That is when reality really sunk in for her – she might never see any of them again. She began to cry as two redcoats lifted her onto a horse and bound her hands and feet to the saddle and then handed the reigns to Colonel Tavington.

**1st person- Elizabeth:**

I don't really know what happened after that – it's all kind of a blur. I think it was a combination of sheer exhaustion from everything that had just happened and what I knew was waiting for me – I just didn't know when or where. I stopped trying to figure out what could possibly happen to me and focused on the here and now. I was surrounded by his majesty's finest with no way of escape and no way of figuring out where I was considering it was pitch black. That's when we stopped – they thought it would be best to set up camp. That was good for them and bad for me – it could mean interrogation or nothing - I have always been a pessimist and always think the worst of people – maybe that was why it was so hard to find someone who would want to marry me, but Michael – he was different – he understood me and I always felt – _feel_ safe when he touches my hand. 'I'm not dead yet' I told myself – 'not yet'.

I was unceremoniously pulled off of the horse and over the shoulder of, well – I don't really know who…

"Put her in my tent – that way I can make sure that there will be no midnight visits…I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors – there is a lady present."

'How ironic' I thought to myself as I was placed in Tavington's tent. As if on cue he walked in and I realized my hands and feet were still bound and I felt extremely vulnerable. His gaze pierced through my façade of strength and like a mountain I crumbled to the sea. He then pulled out his pocket knife and bent down. His eyes caught the soft light and illuminated in such a way they were clear as glass. His hard exterior softened in this light but I kept telling myself that it was only the light and behind the beauty was the beast. He made me promise I wouldn't run and then cut the ropes. He then wet a cloth and began rubbing it against the rope burn.

"I'm sorry we had to bind you but we had to make sure you wouldn't run or try to do anything clever. You will still be bound for the rest of the journey but it will be much looser than today."

I was speechless – his touch surprised me and made me break my chain of thought – his hands were surprisingly warm to the touch.

"I did not mean to startle you –"

"It's alright – I was just thinking."

**3rd person:**

They continued their journey until they reached Middleton Place. Elizabeth took in the beauty that surrounded her minus the barricade put up around it. The interior was as stunning if not more so than the exterior.

"Your room will be across the hall from mine so that way I will be able to ensure that there are no midnight visitors and no midnight escapes. These are not safe times and while I am trusting you to know that there are harsh consequences for trying to escape," Tavington said as she followed him wordlessly listening vaguely while looking at the paintings, "Ms. Elizabeth – did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes – escape bad – room across from yours..."

"Fine – here is your room – dinner is in two hours – someone will be in to help you get ready." She began to protest going down to dinner let alone someone else dressing her in English corsets and then sending her off to eat even though she wouldn't be able to breathe. He put his hand up and said, "While you are here you are considered a guest and will attend meals and outings you are invited to." and with that he walked out and shut the door behind him. Her jaw practically hit the floor. Just as she was beginning to recover there was a small knock on the door. Elizabeth opened the door and was met by an older woman.

"I will be caring for you for the duration of your stay – my name is Rebecca. Dinner is in a little under two hours – that should be plenty of time for you to get ready." She said as she entered the room and started scanning over Elizabeth. Elizabeth just stood there too petrified to move.

"Don't be afraid dear – I don't bite." Rebecca said as she tenderly touched Elizabeth's forearm, "Now, what to wear tonight? Hmmm..." Rebecca walked over to the bureau and picked through a few of the dresses and then looked back at Elizabeth. "I know...how about this lovely green dress – it matches your eyes perfectly – but first a bath – it must have been a long and arduous journey."

After Elizabeth's bath, Rebecca began getting her into the dress. As she began to lace up the corset, Elizabeth inhaled sharply at the new found pain that is a whalebone corset.

"Oh dear – you've never worn one of these have you – well, it hurts the first few times but you get used to it – we'll keep it loose today," Rebecca slipped the dress over everything and laced up the back, "Well – aren't you a sight – you will give those other girls a run for their money, but we need to do something with you hair."

Rebecca gathered up Elizabeth's loose tendrils and piled them onto her head into a tasteful arrangement and then pinned it all in place leaving a few loose strands around her face.

"You will wow those gentlemen at dinner tonight..." Rebecca said as she looked over her masterpiece. That was exactly the reaction Elizabeth didn't want.

"Thank you..." Elizabeth replied meekly.

There was a knock on the door and Rebecca snapped out of her daze placed by Elizabeth and ran to the door. When she opened it there stood Colonel Tavington in all his glory.

"I am here to escort Ms. Elizabeth to dinner – is she ready?"

"Yes my lord." Rebecca said as she stepped to the side and prompted Elizabeth to come forward. Tavington extended his arm and she tentatively took it. They exited the room and seemed to walk down the hall for what seemed like an eternity to the top of the grand staircase.

**Well – what do you think? I will be continuing with The Uncle soon but this just hit me…. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola – this is the update

Hola – this is the update! Sorry for the delay – it's been a really really really bad year...

Disclamer – blah blah blah…..yadda yadda yadda

After sitting through a long and awkward dinner, she wanted nothing more than to go back up to her "room" and sleep away this nightmare.

"If you'll excuse me… I am exhausted and I think I shall retire. Good night." Elizabeth said as she got up from the table.

"Allow me to escort you." A young officer said rising with her. She silently bid the gentlemen good night as she took his arm. They made small talk as they ascended the stairs. She couldn't have been more excited to see her door, her new refuge. She ended the conversation, bid him a good night and almost ran into her room. She caught herself before she slammed the door. She poured herself into a chair before the vanity and began madly attacking her hair, attempting to remove the well placed pins that were digging into her head.

She managed to pull out the last pin as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tavington standing there.

"You left early, are you alright?"

"Just tired, that's all. It's exhausting being kidnapped, forced to say goodbye to my family who I may never see again, threatened with death, thrown into an English corset, and then shoved into an uncomfortable dinner with British officers-"

"You should feel lucky that I'm in a good mood right now," He said as he pushed his way into her room and closed the door. He pinned her to the wall, "Because that would normally earn you something that I'm sure you wouldn't like and might bruise that pretty face." He emphasized that by stroking her cheek as his other hand pinned hers behind her back. He leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear, "I'm not always this nice – consider this your warning." He then squeezed her wrists and then let go and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. She stood there shocked and as the reality of her situation sank in, she slid to the floor sobbing.

Rebecca walked in a few minutes later with some night clothes only to find Elizabeth curled up in her pile of skirts from her dress sobbing. Rebecca quietly put down the night clothes and went to her. She enfolded her in her arms and quietly hummed while stroking her back.

"It'll be alright." Rebecca whispered as Elizabeth calmed down.

"Are you sure because from where I'm sitting, the outlook is grim. I'm most likely never going to see the man I love ever again. They're probably going to wear me down to the point where I don't even want to go home again and then I'll be stuck here and I 'll probably marry that officer who walked me to my room and then we'll have lots of English babies and-"

"my dear girl, breathe. You must calm down - you haven't even been here 24 hours, what makes you think this will be long term?" Rebecca replied, "now, come my dear, you've obviously had a long day and are on the brink of exhaustion to which I am attributing your emotions, so it's time to go to bed. I will let you sleep tomorrow morning and just bring you breakfast when you wake if that will help ease any anxiety you may have. Alright? You just have to promise me you'll remember to breathe because that corset will need to get tighter tomorrow."

"Alright – thank you Rebecca. I don't know what I would have done without you." Rebecca silently nodded and helped Elizabeth get ready for bed. Once Elizabeth climbed in, she drifted off almost immediately. Rebecca blew out the candles and quietly closed the door.

She awoke the next morning and looked at the elegant clock hanging on the wall and saw it was 11:00. She cursed and jumped out of bed only to remember she wasn't at home and didn't have any chores. Rebecca came in shortly after Elizabeth woke up bearing breakfast goodies.

"Ah, good – you're already up – I was just about to wake you before breakfast turned into lunch!"

"Thanks." Elizabeth said quietly as she picked at a blueberry muffin top.

"Now, what to put you in... ah! Blue! Yes a nice light blue to compliment your lovely blonde hair. Yesterday we focused on bringing out your eyes, today – it's all about the hair. Now, we're going to need to lace that corset a little tighter today – will that be alright?" Elizabeth silently nodded already rubbing her ribs in anticipatory pain.

Once dressed and fed, Elizabeth made her way to the library, which she remembered passing yesterday on her way from dinner.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you be joining us for lunch?" The young officer that escorted her last night asked with hope glittering in his eyes.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay in here, I had a late breakfast. Thank you."

"Oh, alright, well I hope to see you later." He replied as he gracefully bowed and exited.

She perused the books for a few minutes until she found a book and settled into a comfortable chair.

She lost track of time while reading and she didn't even notice the shadow looming over her.

"Why weren't you at lunch or breakfast? Speculations that I injured you or that you are not well are flying around and we can't have any of that because that makes me look bad. I expect to see you at dinner which is in two hours." Tavington said looking down at her in the chair.

"And if I'm not hungry?" She asked defiantly standing to attempt to gain some ground from his intimidating stature.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her to a nearby wall, his voice cold and calculating, "You will be attending dinner and I don't care if you're going to be hungry or not – it is your place as a lady to attend all meals. If you learn anything in your time here, you _will_ learn your place and if that means I have to break it into you, so be it." He then leaned in so he could whisper in her ear, "That could be a nice distraction." His hand then roamed from her arm across her stomach to the small of her back. "We'll finish this... conversation later. I will be at your door in 2 hours to escort you to dinner. By the way, I don't think your love, Michael, would appreciate the way you interacted with that Lieutenant last night. I'll see you in two hours." He said laughing quietly to himself exiting the library.

She slid down the wall letting the tears fall quietly. She feared that when the next morning rolled around, her virtue may no longer be intact. She wondered if Michael would still want her then... Only time would tell...

WELL?! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey – a ton has happened that has prevented me from writing but the writing bug has finally bitten me again – heeeeeeeeere we go!**

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda…**

_**Warning: There is some violence and adult content in this chapter**_

**Oh and in response to one of the reviews, this story line was not intended to focus on Mel Gibson because I didn't want it to and she was taken because Tavington wanted her. It's just something that's been floating around in my head and Mel Gibson will be coming back into play in the next chapter – don't you worry.**

Her stomach rolled at the idea of having to put on another pretty dress for these men.

"Alright, let's have a look." Rebecca said as she finished lacing up Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around, rustling the bottom of her midnight blue gown. The dress was a little too low cut for her taste but she couldn't complain, "I can understand why Colonel Tavington chose this dress for you. It's stunning!" Rebecca said as she fixed the ruffles on the bottom of the dress.

"Thanks, I guess." Elizabeth said feeling a little sick by her appearance in the mirror. She knew this outfit would draw a lot more attention than she wanted. She was just about to try and back out of wearing the dress when Rebecca placed a lace choker around her neck.

"Finishing touch, there – it's perfect!" Rebecca said as there was a knock on the door, "Perfect timing!" She said as she ran to answer the door. Knots filled Elizabeth's stomach as she turned around to face the door, to face the man who held her fate in her hands.

"Are you ready to go?" Tavington said as he eyed her up and down, his gaze lingering a little too long on her curves. He held out his hand and she moved forward, trying her best to not upset him tonight, knowing the threat that looms over her.

They walked down to the dining hall in silence, their arms entwined. As they reached to door she wanted nothing more than to break out of his grasp and run for the door. He felt this and put his other hand over hers on his arm, gripping it firmly.

"Remember my promise my dear, I do enjoy a challenge." He said in a whisper so that she could hear it, "Now smile, look like you're enjoying yourself". As they entered the dining hall, she met the gaze of the Lieutenant and smiled gently, thinking to herself he may be her ticket out of this hellhole. Ideas began to form in her head and she was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

********************************* _**Later that Evening**_ *************************************

"I'm glad to see she's come out of her shell a bit. We were beginning to fear you had killed the poor girl." Cornwallis said to Tavington as they watched Elizabeth interact with the others around the table.

"Quite the contrary my lord, she just had a touch of homesickness this morning. It was to be expected."

"I see. On other news, this ghost business is getting out of hand. I need you to figure out who it is before he kills any more of my men. Have you spoken to Elizabeth yet?"

"Not yet – I was planning to interrogate her this evening."

"She may know who it is without really knowing. Do not be too rough on her. She reminds me of a wild horse, she just needs some coercing," Cornwallis said in a hushed voice, "Don't be too rough on her - I don't need her showing up to breakfast covered in bruises. Use finesse in your… interrogation – maybe take her for a ride up to the old servant's quarters at the edge of the property after dinner."

"Yes my lord." Tavington said. He then looked at Elizabeth, noticing that she had finished her dinner, "Are you ready to go Elizabeth?"

She looked up at Tavington who was now standing, breaking her out of her conversation with the Lieutenant who's name she learned was Ben Charrington, "Of course." She responded, rising to take his arm, "Good night." She said as they left the room.

Instead of leading her back up the stairs, they took a right turn out the door, towards the stables.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was practically pulled by her arm.

"You seem to be getting awfully familiar with the good Lieutenant," he said as he pinned her to the door of the stables, "What have you got planned?" He said looking into her eyes. She attempted to look as innocent as possible, but he saw right through her. "Looks like I'm going to have to break you after all…" He whispered in her ear as his hand roamed her side, "Whatever will Michael think of you?" He said as he nipped at her earlobe. She stifled a sob as he dragged her into one of the stalls and unceremoniously plopped her on the horse, jumping on behind her.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, fear rippling through her voice.

"Someplace a little more private." He said as he sent the horse into a gallop.

The ride was extremely uncomfortable, his hand roaming all over her. Her breath began to come in shorter bursts as her fear built up in her stomach daring to come out.

"What are your intentions with me my lord?" He asked, her voice boasting false confidence.

"I have some questions for you – about the ghost." He said as he pulled up to a small cottage that looked like it hadn't been lived in for over ten years. It would have been charming if her company had been different. He pulled her off the horse and practically dragged her into the cottage.

"Alright. I have some questions for you pertaining to the ghost."

"What ghost? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is there anyone that you can think of that might intend harm to the British Army?" He said as he removed his formal dining jacket.

"I can think of a lot of people that would intend harm to your beloved British Army." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Any other person to take that tone with me would be hanging by their own bootstraps. You are lucky I've had a request not to harm your pretty little face." He said as he grabbed her chin, squishing her cheeks, "And such a pretty face it is." He said releasing her, running a finger down her cheek, "Michael is a very lucky man to have you." He said, almost to himself as he turned around to remove his sword and pistol, "Now, what do you know of the ghost? What man would be able to take down over 15 men at a time? He has to have some form of military training. He's fond of a hatchet, and now he's got his own militia taking down our caravans."

Her breath caught at the word hatchet, she remembered her father's hatchet that he keeps in his trunk. He had promised to come for her. As he continued to talk, her breath came quicker and quicker as the color drained from her face.

"You know who it is, don't you?" He said studying her face, watching her reaction, "Tell me who it is and I won't have to beat it out of you?" He said getting closer and closer to her. He grabbed the arms of the chair he placed her in, "Who is it Elizabeth? You need to tell me. I am only going to ask you nicely one more time. Who. Is. It?" She just sat there and stared at the wall, her face going blank.

"Fair enough." He said grabbing her out of the chair and throwing her across the room, "Who is it Elizabeth?" He yelled at her as she rolled over, grasping her side.

"I will never tell you. No matter what you do to me. I don't support your cause so why would I ever betray anyone who stands up against you?" He just stared at her, amused by her patriotism, "I don't know who could be doing anything like that, but you and your people aren't so innocent. You alone have destroyed countless towns and families."

"Very true," He said as he flipped her onto her back, "Alas, I am supporting _my _cause as you put it, and I need to know who's doing this," He said as he played with her hair, "So I need to know who is hurting _my_ cause and how I can stop them."

"Never." She said through clenched teeth.

"No matter what happens to you?" He said as his hand wandered closer to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly. She tried to bat at his hands but he used his free hand to secure hers, "Whatever will Michael think on your wedding night?" Tavington whispered, working her skirt up further and further.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded with him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will take you back to your room and let you be." He stated as if he was talking about the weather. She finally threw him off balance and made a mad dash for the door only to be grabbed around the waist, held against a firm and unmoving body. There was nothing soft about Tavington and when he spun her around, her back slammed into the door with such force, the windows rattled, "Alright, I tried to play nice, and be gentle with you but if you want to play this game, I am more than willing to oblige you."

"Please don't do this" She sobbed out as he roughly grasped her hair forcing his lips upon hers. She placed her hands on his chest, desperately attempting to push him away. His other hand made it to her hip where he roughly pulled up her skirts. She began to sob harder, but she knew she could never tell him that she suspected the ghost was her father. She held onto the belief that her father was coming for her and Michael would still love her once this hell was over. Tavington released her hair to untie his pants, his other hand now on her thigh, playing with her bloomers.

"We're going to need to get rid of those." He said almost to himself." One last chance Elizabeth. Tell me who the ghost is and you can return to your beloved intact." She just turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him, crying as he moved forward with his plans. She screamed out in pain as he began his slow torture, praying it would all be over soon.

**Alright – there's chapter three - I tried to keep it as non-graphic as possible – I'm already working on chap 4 – Michael will be back along with her father!**

**Thanks! Please review and no flames, they will be stored and used to keep me warm this winter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty – here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Blaaaaah blah blah you know the drill**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. It has been crazy busy and I've had the worst writer's block. I will be updating my other story, the Uncle soon!**

**Warning – this has adult themes and language at the beginning. Kind of dark chapter, but nothing graphic**

They rode back in silence, each bump bringing her more and more pain. She tried to stay composed, not ready to face what just happened to her. His touch felt like fire on her hip, where his hand rested.

"Now, keep yourself composed and speak of this to no one. Think about the information you hold. The wise choice would be to reveal the identity of the Ghost to me. I give you until dinner tomorrow to make your decision before this evening's events are… repeated. Next time I will not be so nice." Tavington stated casually as if he were talking about the weather to her.

"This was you being nice you disgusting pig? How –" He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

Stopping, he dismounted and pulled her off the horse, roughly throwing her to the ground. He left her there to tie his horse to a nearby tree. "What did I just say to you? Do you learn nothing?" He said picking her up and slamming her into another tree, pinning her arms above her head with one hand to prevent her struggles.

"I will never comply with your requests. I will never give myself to you willingly, and I will never reveal who the Ghost is." She said struggling against his hold. "You can beat me or do what you will. As long as there is breath in my body, I will fight you and do everything in my power to see you fail - " Her words were like venom under his skin. He stopped her words by placing his free hand on her throat and squeezing. She gasped for air and he stared into her eyes.

"I will break you. I will make you tell me everything I desire and I will have you screaming in pleasure beneath me, everyone has a breaking point." He removed his hand from her throat and pulled it down her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks as his hand continued its exploration, "Now, be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut and your emotions under check until you are in the privacy of your quarters." He said wiping her tears. Without waiting for words from her he un-tethered his horse from the tree and placed her atop it, unceremoniously.

They rode in silence, her thoughts swirling around her as to a decision that may lead to the death of her father. She had heard the whispers in the hall of the mess the Ghost and his men left behind. They were getting desperate to catch him and were running out of options.

They reached the fort and dismounted without exchanging words. All she wanted to do was run but his firm grip on her forearm prevented her from that action. He quietly escorted her to her room, informed her what time he was coming for her for breakfast and bid her good night. She almost ran into her room stripping herself of her clothes trying not to sob out loud. Her hands shook as she began to lose control while she tried to light a candle. She took the lit candle and almost ran into her restroom. Elizabeth took a rag, dipped it in some water, and scrubbed her skin until it was raw. She rinsed the bloody washcloth and kept scrubbing, trying to get clean.

Rebecca walked in to the room to find a pile of muddy clothes and a corset with a candle lit in the rest room.

"Elizabeth?" She called out. She got no response so she quietly ventured into the rest room. She found Elizabeth curled up naked on the floor crying and clutching a bloody washcloth, "Oh my poor girl, what did he do to you?" She said grabbing a towel , she wrapped the shivering girl up. Elizabeth responded to her caring touch by just crying harder. They stayed like that for a good portion of the night until Elizabeth calmed down enough to get up and dressed for bed.

"Do you want me to just bring breakfast up for you tomorrow?"

"No, I have to go down; he'll kill me if I don't." Elizabeth responded, "But thank you, I would love nothing more than to just hide in here forever.

"Alright. Try to get some sleep. I know it will be difficult. I will see you in the morning." Rebecca responded.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Elizabeth responded.

Rebecca just touched her shoulder gently before leaving and said, "Get some rest."

**************************************Next Morning***************************************

Elizabeth awoke to Rebecca gently shaking her. She'd had a fitful night drifting in and out of sleep. She was sore and tired and did not have the strength to face anyone today, let alone the man responsible for her nightmares.

"We need to hurry, my girl. I let you sleep as long as I could, Colonel Tavington will be here soon and we do not want to keep him waiting." Elizabeth darted out of bed forgetting for a minute the events of last night's consequences on her body, before they very quickly caught up with her slowing her pace, "I have an outfit ready for you. We will forgo the corset today in light of recent events." Rebecca said helping Elizabeth remain standing. "I chose a dress where no one will be able to tell. There's a little bit of one built in. It has long sleeves and is loose. This should help hide some bruising and redness and the fabric won't irritate any wounds."

Elizabeth was silently grateful for the lack of corset. Rebecca tied a dark choker around Elizabeth's neck to hide the bruising that was beginning to form when there was a knock on the door. Rebecca opened it to find Tavington standing there fixing his cuffs. He didn't even look up at Rebecca when he said, "Leave us." She inclined her head and stepped past him. Elizabeth didn't even turn around to face him until he was standing behind her.

"Have you decided to tell me yet?" She didn't respond, just continued to play with her hair, "You have until dinner Elizabeth. Come, we'll be late to breakfast." He grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him, "You will keep your decorum at breakfast and not talk of last night to anyone. I trust you didn't tell the maid?" She gently shook her head no, unsure of what would come out of her mouth.

They walked down to breakfast without words. She remained that way through the entire meal. She spoke when spoken to but never struck up conversation with anyone. When she was finished she asked to be excused and retreated to the sanctity of her room.

Cornwallis called Tavington into his office after breakfast inquiring into Elizabeth's behavior.

"What did you do to the girl Tavington? Did you not understand what I said to you last night before you departed? I told you not to be too rough on her. She looks like a broken china doll." Cornwallis said trying to keep his composure and failing.

"She knows who the Ghost is!" Tavington yelled back. Cornwallis's head snapped up from his papers, "She will tell me. Either tonight or another time - I will get her to tell me."

Cornwallis sighed and placed his on the arms of his chair, leaning back, "You are certain that she knows who the Ghost is?" Tavington nodded, "Alright, bring her before me. If she will not divulge this information, more drastic measures will have to be taken to ascertain this information." Tavington bowed and went to get her.

Elizabeth sat in the vanity chair in her room staring at the mirror, looking at the bruises forming around her neck. She thought about everything that had happened in the past 72 hours between her brother's death and her whirlwind adventure from hell. She wondered if she would ever see her family again or what she would do if by some miracle she were released - could ever lead a normal life with Michael? Tavington did not knock as he entered her room, causing her to spin around in surprise. Her surprise was furthered when he roughly grabbed her from the chair and all but dragged her to Cornwallis's office. He roughly let go of her, almost causing her to fall but she was able to steady herself.

"Elizabeth. Colonel Tavington has informed me you have information - information that we need to end the slaughtering of British soldiers. This is your last chance to divulge this before more drastic measures are taken. Do you understand?" Cornwallis asked her from his chair, but she said nothing, "Foolish girl, do not think for a second I will protect you further from Tavington. We need this information and we will somehow get it out of you one way or another." A tear rolled down her cheek but her lips remained closed. "So be it." Cornwallis said rising. "No action will be taken tonight as we are hosting a ball. I expect to see her dressed and on your arm, Tavington, tonight without a scratch on her face. Do you understand me – "

"General," Elizabeth interrupted breaking away from Tavington's grasp, "How can you expect me to attend this ball on the arm of a monster for a cause I do not support? I would much prefer to remain in my chambers. I will not mingle with the likes of those people and I will not be escorted by the man who killed my brother and ruined my life!" She said, her voice escalating so she was practically screaming by the end. Tavington grabbed hold of her again, pulling her firmly against him. His grip told her that her outburst was not appreciated.

"You will do as you are told. When asked, you will inform people you are staying here because your family was killed and I was good friends with your father. Out of loyalty, I honored his dying request and allowed you to come here to live. You will behave and I do not care what you wish to do instead." Cornwallis said walking towards her, stopping when he was right in front of her. "You will smile and be charming. You will speak when spoken to and you will be on your best behavior or you will have cause to fear my wrath. Think long and hard about your decision to not inform me as to the Ghost's true name. Now, go get ready. There is much preparation to do. We cannot present you to society looking like a worn doll. Tavington, have her maid cover up the bruising on her neck somehow, it's distracting. That is all." He said turning his back on them and returning to his desk. Tavington inclined his head and grabbed her dragging her out of the office.

"I would like to return to my room – "She tried to say before he dragged her into a dark corner and pinned her against the wall, holding her arms.

"You impress me more and more with your stubbornness. Now, I want to make sure my dear, that you will behave tonight. You aren't going to try anything stupid, correct?" Tavington said in a hushed tone. She didn't respond so he pressed himself closer to her, applying more pressure to her arms, "Answer me Elizabeth. Now is not the time to be stupid."

"Fine. Fine!" She said, struggling against his grip. She finally broke from it and tried to escape his grip, but he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back against him, wrapping his other arm around her midsection, holding her close to his body.

"Not so fast Elizabeth. We need to lay out some ground rules for tonight. You will not leave my side. You will only speak when spoken to and if you cannot say anything nice, you will say absolutely nothing at all. Understand?" He felt her nod yes and released her. "Now, I trust you know the way to your room? I will alert your maid to start preparations for tonight." She felt him release her and she tried to walk away as calmly as possible, but all she truly wanted to do was run away as fast as her legs could take her.

****************************************That Evening**************************************

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror, not recognizing anything. Rebecca and a few others had worked tirelessly on this transformation all day. They scrubbed and pulled and covered her in makeup. They also gave her brief etiquette lessons so she would not stick out so much at the ball. She could barely breathe courtesy of the English corset. She wondered how women could wear something so restrictive every day. Her dark brown hair was pinned in an elegant manner atop her head with a few loose curls framing her face. She was powdered and covered in an uncomfortable amount of makeup. Her dress was midnight blue and over the top, by her standards. It was cut low in the front, revealing more than she wanted to.

The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention but she had no choice in anything she was wearing or her actions tonight. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive the ball. She wasn't afraid of anyone recognizing her, she couldn't even recognize herself. She was concerned, however, about conversation. She would rather die than lie and speak ill of a cause she supported, a cause her family was willing to die for.

She suffered through the evening with a fake smile. She avoided conversation about the war by feigning ignorance. The one saving grace for her was watching the other women throw themselves at the officers. She found it highly amusing that the women were working so hard for their attentions unaware of the horrors they have done.

She attempted to avoid conversing with Tavington all night. After his meeting this evening with Cornwallis, he was in a foul mood. The Ghost had struck again and took some of the General's personal belongings, including his clothes and his dogs. They were standing in silence when suddenly the ship in the harbor exploded. She started to walk towards the harbor, about to scream out for her father and forsake all decorum. She heard a glass break behind her and someone grabbing her arm. She was discreetly pulled into the house. No one noticed because they were still watching the harbor. He dragged her up the stairs to her room and threw her in the door. She fell onto the floor, her corset cutting into her from her landing.

"Do not leave this room." He said looking down at her. He slammed the door and went in search of Cornwallis to discuss the next steps to take to catch the Ghost and his men.

Elizabeth picked herself up off the floor and attempted to adjust the corset so it stopped cutting into her. She looked around, trying to find a discreet way out of the room. Unsuccessful, she decided it would be best to go out her door and pray. She removed her dress as best she could on her own. It took her much longer to try to get out of the corset, but she managed. She changed into the dress she was wearing earlier that didn't require a corset. She packed essentials in a bag and opened the door only to find Tavington standing outside.

"How far do you think you would have gotten before I caught you? Did you really think you could escape with no one noticing?" He asked, forcing her back into the room. He grabbed her bag and threw it across the room. " "What did I tell you before I left? Do not leave this room!" He bellowed. Calming himself he said, "This is the last time I ask nicely. The next time I have to ask, there will be consequences for silence. Who is the Ghost? You would save us a lot of trouble and lives capturing him tomorrow if you simply answer my question."

She said nothing in response, accepting her fate, whatever it would be, willing to protect her father and his cause. She prayed he would be unsuccessful trying to capture him tomorrow.

He threw his jacket over her vanity chair and pushed up his sleeves, "So be it."

***************************************Next Morning**************************************

She tried to push herself up off the floor. She was in pain, but proud that she didn't break. She tried again and fell back to the floor, clutching her mid-section. She stopped herself from crying out in pain, not wishing to draw attention to her room. She took a few moments and reminded herself how to breathe. Once she had calmed down enough, using the support of the bed frame next to her, she slowly rose off the ground.

Once standing, she slowly worked her way to the vanity to look in the mirror. She had a slight bruise on her cheek and a split lip, but the damage was mostly below her neck, on the rest of her body.

She stood in front of the mirror, trying to remove what was left of her dress from last night. She was struggling because of cuts causing the fabric to stick to her skin and her injuries limiting her movement. Rebecca entered the room as Elizabeth continued to attempt to undress.

"Oh my girl, let me help you. You'll only hurt yourself further." Rebecca said rushing to her aid, "Just hold on, let me draw you a bath, it will help loosen your aches." Rebecca left to attend to the bath. She returned a few minutes later to help Elizabeth out of her dress, "I'll bring your breakfast up. The men are gone, some ambush. They are going to try to capture the Ghost." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. "So the rumors are true, you really do know who the ghost is."

"I can't answer that." Elizabeth responded.

"I'm not asking who, none of that interests me. I'm just amazed is all. You still holding onto that information must be driving Colonel Tavington insane." Rebecca said, helping her into the bath.

"I will never reveal the identity of the Ghost to him. No matter what he does to me." Elizabeth said, avoiding eye contact with Rebecca. She didn't believe herself. She feared she was getting close to her breaking point with him. She wasn't sure how much more pain and torment she could take at the hands of her captor. She attempted to relax into the water, seeking strength. She did not have to face that problem until he returned. Until then, she had time to rejuvenate and renew her strength and will power.

That's all for now! Next chapter, Elizabeth's father arrives… will he be able to save her? Stay tuned!

Reviews are welcome, flames are not. Let's not waste your time and mine - If you don't like it, I respect that but I don't really need to know.

Thanks! Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Torn Chapter 5!**

**Hey all! I am back – sorry for the delay… This is a daunting scene and I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach it but I have that all figured out!**

**Thanks for being patient and thanks for everybody sticking with it and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…. I wish…. La… la…. La….**

**Warning: There is some graphic content – but nothing too serious**

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her room trying not to move too quickly to save her energy. The minutes felt like hours while she waited. She passed her time by trying to come up with an escape plan. She looked out the window and saw an opening with the changing of the guard. There was a moment where the pathway to the stables was not under watch. She made the decision she would try and make a run for it at dinner. It would be dark by then and her injuries should be soothed enough for her to try and run.

Rebecca brought her lunch later that day. She could see that Elizabeth was hatching a plan and was concerned for the girl's safety.

"What's on your mind?" Rebecca asked as she put down the lunch tray on the desk. Her question startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"I don't know if I should tell you. If I go through with it, he's bound to question you. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger." Elizabeth said, gathering up her strength to stand.

"Well, I don't think you should be going off and doing anything too foolish with your injuries - especially running." Elizabeth tried to interject to stop her but Rebecca kept going, "Colonel Tavington is relentless. You have something he needs."

"I know, but I can't stay here any longer. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Well, I think you'll need to rethink your plan. Here they come and it appears as though they were successful." Rebecca said looking out the window.

"Oh god. Please let them be alive." She said more to herself than anyone else. She searched the faces desperately looking for a familiar one. She saw a few faces from Pembroke but no one from her family. She began to release a sigh of relief until her eyes met those of Tavington's. She felt her breath catch and she almost fell out of the window seat.

"What is it?" Rebecca said, catching her.

"It's Tavington – I think he's coming up here. You should go. Please – I don't want anything to happen to you." She responded quickly, pushing Rebecca out the door. She closed the door behind her and rushed back to the window. Her body fought against the pace of her movements, but she ignored the pain. She searched the sea of red below but couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" He said standing behind her, removing his riding gloves and placing them on the desk. She jumped, startled, and almost screamed. She moved from the window, no longer interested in what was going on beneath her. She began backing away from him. He closed in like a predator cornering his prey. "You haven't answered my question yet. Did you find who you were looking for?" He said in a soft voice, locking eyes with her.

"I was looking for you, but it seems that was unnecessary - I should have known you would come back." Her tone oozing with disgust.

"I am touched by your concern for my safety." He said closing the gap between them. "What were you talking to the servant girl about?"

"The weather."

"Oh, really? Don't mind if I go check that with her. " He said, turning to leave.

"No!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm. She quickly released it like it would bite her. "I mean, she knows nothing. She is just a servant who tended to my injuries. She is the only one who has been kind without an expectation of information. Please don't hurt her."

"It is interesting how much you seem to care for the servant girl. What are you willing to do for me in exchange for her safety?" He said pressing his body against hers and whispering in her ear.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed, pushing against him in a futile attempt to make him back up, mustering up what was left of her confidence, "I hope you rot in he-" She was cut off when he roughly grabbed her hair and pulled head back, exposing her neck.

"Well aren't you feisty this afternoon, my dear. I admire that in a woman." He said as he began kissing her neck, "It makes them more fun to break." He threw her onto the bed and began unbuttoning his jacket.

"You will never break me." She said attempting to get off the bed, the pain almost stopping her.

"I think you're almost broken my love – think of this as your attempt at a last stand before you surrender." He responded laughing as he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" She cried out with tears streaming down her face, attempting to kick away from him. He only laughed and pinned her down. He made easy work of her dress and admired his last 'gifts' he gave her. The bruises were beginning to develop nicely in his opinion.

"Shhh… we don't want to disrupt the household do we?" He said placing a hand over her mouth - his tone, patronizing. "Now, tell me, do you think my bait will lure in the ghost or do I need to begin killing off his men?" Her muffled pleas and attempts to claw at his hand answered his question.

"You would plead for their safety? How interesting." He said, removing his hand from her mouth, " How quaint and noble of you to beg for the safety of others with no thought as to your own. I am in a bargaining mood – what would you offer for their safety?"

"I have nothing left to offer. You have already taken what I held most precious." She said quietly, her throat hoarse from her cries.

"Ah, yes. Your wedding gift for Michael. That's his name – isn't it? I wonder if he's down in the stockades? Would you like to go check?" She seemed caught off-guard by his offer and didn't know how to respond.

"What's the price?" She asked. She had learned he never offered anything for free.

"You are learning." He said, leaning down, putting more of his weight on her, successfully pinning her down. He made a hot path from her ear to her collarbone. "Your price would be full submission."

"I will never submit to you!" She exclaimed and began fighting him again, thrashing unsuccessfully beneath him.

"Your poor attempts at struggling will do you no good. I gave you a chance to see your love with a simple price that would cause you no more pain." He said as he slid his hand down her body. "You will learn."

The hours seemed to last for an eternity as he sated his needs. The sun had set by the time he began dressing himself. As he was picking up his gloves, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Rebecca. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak, growing more impatient.

"D-d-dinner will be served in an hour my lord. I j-j-just came to help Miss Elizabeth get ready." She stuttered out, looking down.

"I will return for her in an hour. Make sure she is ready." He said stepping back, allowing her to enter the room. He then exited without another word and shut the door behind him.

"I don't know how you stand up to him. I find him terrifying. I am so sorry for everything he's done to you." Rebecca said meekly, looking at the empty shell of a girl laying on the bed. She hadn't made an effort to move. "Come on, let's get you into a bath."

Elizabeth let Rebecca pull her out of the bed and lead her to the bathroom after she had finished drawing the bath. Elizabeth hissed in pain as she sank into the warm water. "I know it hurts, but it will help you get through dinner until you can come back here. I will change your bedding while you are gone so there will be nice, clean linens for you to sleep in tonight."

"Thank you Rebecca." Rebecca then left her in privacy in the tub. She returned a while later and tried to stay as positive as possible.

"Let's get you dried off and dressed." She responded as she pulled Elizabeth out of the water. Time seemed to fly as she threw Elizabeth into a gown and pulled her hair into an up-do. She did her best to cover up the bruise forming on her cheek and the cut on her lip. "There you go – pretty as a picture." Her words went unheard as the door opened.

"Good. She's ready." Tavington said as he stood in the doorway. Both girls jumped at his voice, unaware of his presence. Rebecca quietly dismissed herself and fled from the room.

Elizabeth and the Colonel walked down to dinner in silence, every muscle in her body fighting every step. Her legs gave way at the end of the hall but Tavington caught her and continued on like nothing had happened, supporting more of her weight.

No one seemed to pay her wounds any mind at dinner. She had found this odd at first, but every now and then she would catch an officer staring at her with a strange, almost hungry, look in their eyes. New fears began to grow and she quickly lost her appetite. The thought of being forced to be a whore for the British Army felt like a fate worse than death. She managed to survive the meal and was extremely grateful when it was time to return to her room.

"I will return for you in the morning for breakfast." Tavington said coldly and left her standing at the door. She was surprised at his promptness, but refused to look a gift horse in the mouth. She retreated inside and said a silent prayer that she would be alone for the rest of the evening.

She had a fitful night of sleep constantly tossing and turning, thinking she heard his footsteps in the hall. She had finally succumbed to exhaustion as dawn had begun to break. She awoke again to the sound of horses leaving the fort. She slowly rose to look and saw it was the dragoons. She felt a sense of relief wash over her; Tavington would be gone all day. She returned to the bed and exhaled the breath she had been holding. She heard a soft knock on the door as Rebecca peeked in.

"You're awake. I was not sure. I was told to let you sleep and then bring you breakfast whenever you awoke." Rebecca said walking in the room.

"When will he be returning?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know – they were called out this morning, most likely to look for the ghost. Those poor men" Rebecca said looking out the window, "They're building a gallows and have plans on beginning executions soon." She continued almost to herself.

"I just hope -" Elizabeth began to say but caught herself before she gave Rebecca any more information about herself. She dropped the subject quickly and moved on to talking about anything else. Rebecca left shortly afterwards to get her breakfast. Elizabeth spent the rest of the day sitting in the window seat, attempting to read a book but found herself continuing to look out the window. She heard a commotion below some time later and saw a man riding in on horseback with a white flag and two dogs. She felt her hopes rise as he rode closer and closer.

"Father" She said to herself rising up and brushing off her dress. She put her things back in their place. She took a look in the mirror, and attempted to cover up some of the new bruises forming. She gave up and left her room, trying to walk as quietly as possible down the hall. She was grateful that her door was not locked from the outside.

She walked into Cornwallis's office where she could hear movement. She saw her father looking at the rocking chair and couldn't help but laugh as tears began to roll down her face. He turned around, surprised by the sound.

"Lizzie?" He asked quietly.

"Papa." She responded running to his arms as if she was a small child.

"Oh my girl." He said, holding her, "I'm here to take you home as well. This is almost over."

At that moment, Cornwallis walked into the office, surprised by the sight. He cleared his throat, subtlely announcing his presence. Benjamin looked up, releasing Elizabeth, but keeping his hand on her back, letting her know he was still there.

They began talking, but Elizabeth didn't hear a word. Her nightmare was over – her father was here for her. She was drawn out of her thoughts by her father saying her name. She hadn't even heard Cornwallis ask her to return to her room so formal negotiations could begin. She began to argue, but Benjamin assured her he would be seeing her soon.

As she walked back down the hall, she could hear him arguing for her, stating that he was the daughter of one of his men. She assumed it was for her safety and his – she knew they would never release her if they knew they were holding the daughter of the ghost.

It felt like hours had passed while she waited in her room for the results of her father's negotiation skills. There was a knock on her door and found Cornwallis standing behind it.

"You are being released into the Colonel's care. You may leave now- you can keep that gown. It fits you." He then turned and walked away. She followed him out the door and walked down the stairs. She could hear O'Hara arguing with Tavington outside about the prisoner exchange.

As she reached the door, she heard O'Hara saying, "He is the commander of the militia – your ghost" She then watched Tavington react as she expected, reaching for his sword. "Stay that sword Colonel! He rode in under a white flag for formal parlay." He exclaimed as Tavington went for his sword.

At that moment, Elizabeth walked down the stairs. Cornwallis had been surprisingly kind in letting her keep the dress she was wearing. She had hoped Tavington would not have returned – she attempted to keep her composure as she tried to walk past him.

"And where are you going?" Tavington said, grabbing her around the waist, halting her movements.

"She is also being released." O'Hara responded for her.

"On what grounds?" He snapped back. Benjamin watched the exchange in silence, still as a statue.

"He has made a case on behalf of her father and Cornwallis has released her. I suggest you do the same." O'Hara said, his tone cold and unmoving.

"She is my prisoner – negotiations were not made with me –"

"Colonel!" O'Hara interrupted, "Your grounds for holding her are moot. Negotiations were made on your behalf by your superior. You will release her now or suffer the consequences."

Tavington looked at the ghost again and made a realization. He leaned into her ear, his grasp tightening, and whispered to her, "So your father is the ghost – I should have guessed. What will he think when he finds out what happened? What will your family think? And Michael? Just think when you are together for the first time…" he paused laughing to himself, "I will find you. This is not done." He then released her. She hadn't realized that he had been supporting most of her weight as her knees began to go out from under her. She managed to catch herself and attempted to control her urge to run to her Father. She could hear Tavington and O'Hara arguing about her father but the words seemed like gibberish to her.

Just as she reached Michael's arms, accepting his warm embrace, she could hear Tavington call out to her father. She silently prayed to herself that he would be able to control his temper. Her eyes met Gabriel's, and she knew he was having the same thought.

"You! So you're the ghost are you?" Tavington called out, trying to incite violence, "I remember you on that farm with that stupid little boy. Did he die? Hmmm? You know it's an ugly business doing one's duty, but just occasionally," he paused to look at Elizabeth, "it's a real pleasure."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as embarrassment and nausea began to overtake her. Michael stepped out from behind her to shield her from his gaze. Once Tavington's gaze returned to the man in front of him, Michael helped her mount the horse and jumped up behind her. She felt her pulse quicken as she flashed back to the ride to the slave quarters. She could hear them still talking but refused to look, hoping she would never have to see his face again.

She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw her father mounting his horse – it was time to leave this hellhole. She felt herself laugh when she heard her father whistle for the dogs.

She didn't remember falling asleep until she felt herself being carried up a set of stairs. She forgot for a moment where she was and tried to fight off whoever was holding her.

"Elizabeth – it's Michael. You're safe – please don't fight me – I don't want to drop you" Michael responded in a calm voice, as if he were talking to a child. She felt herself getting set upon a bed and began to take in her surroundings. "You were asleep and we didn't want to wake you, Gabriel suggested I carry you up and let you rest."

She sat up and asked, "Where are we?"

"Your aunt's plantation - It seemed the safest place."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your father has already returned with the other men and Gabriel and I will be leaving shortly to do the same. Everyone else is waiting downstairs."

"Thank you." She said looking at him.

"I am just glad you're safe." He responded, closing the gap between them and sitting on the bed. "I will return when I can." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his hand, surprised that it gave her comfort rather than fear.

"We should be going," Gabriel said softly from the doorway, a slight smile on his face. They both jumped a little, unaware of his presence.

"I will walk down with you." She said, rising from the bed. She silently took Gabriel's offered arm. He gently squeezed her hand while they walked down the stairs. There was an awkward silence as they reached the landing. The rest of the children had clearly been informed to tread lightly around Elizabeth. She embraced Gabriel, and turned to face Michael as Gabriel made his way around the room, saying goodbye.

"I will see you soon." Michael said in a hushed voice to Elizabeth as he embraced her. Before he fully released her, he kissed her on the forehead. She was surprised by the gesture and knew how much he was restraining himself. She was glad that he was taking it slow.

The men departed and she was left in an awkward stillness with the rest of her family. Charlotte was the first to break it by approaching her and embracing her in a hug. She melted into the comfort and felt five other sets of arms slowly join the embrace.

"We missed you." A little voice said below her. She dropped down to eye level with Susan, shocked that she was speaking. The little girl wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck. Embracing the girl, Elizabeth looked up at Charlotte, the shock clear on her face.

"She has been for awhile." Charlotte responded. "She's been asking for you."

"We all missed you." Margaret added.

"And I missed all of you." Elizabeth said, tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sure how long they all spent hugging in the foyer. Charlotte eventually convinced them to let her go and sent them all to get ready for dinner.

"How are you really?" Charlotte asked once they were alone and out of hearing range of the young ears.

"I don't know - I honestly don't." She said, her voice catching in her throat, "I have changed so much and I have so many uncertainties. So much happened and I –" She began crying again. Charlotte rushed forward and embraced her.

"Everyone here loves you no matter what happened and I know Michael still loves you." Charlotte responded. She could feel Elizabeth start crying harder at the mention of Michael. Charlotte just rubbed her back until she had calmed down. "I know this is going to be hard and you don't have to tell me anything about it until you're ready."

"Thank you." Elizabeth responded.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. You need a nice, hot meal surrounded by people who love you." Charlotte said. They walked down to the dining room and Elizabeth felt as though her life might finally be returning to what it used to be - little did she know her hell was not over yet.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5 everybody! Chapter 6 will be up soon I promise! It's already half way done!**

**Please review if you like it but no flames pleeeeeeeease… if you don't like it I don't need to know and you don't need to waste your time and mine by telling me about it!**

**Thanks!**

**Shattered18rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here we go!**

**Alright – here is the next chapter… we're beginning to wrap it up – only one chapter left after this one! So with no delay here is the next chappie! Warning – it's a little dark… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... I wish… la… la… la…  
**

During dinner, Elizabeth felt like she hadn't missed a moment. Everyone talked at once, trying to catch her up on everything. She noticed that Nathan seemed quieter than usual and wondered what was wrong. She pushed it off, telling herself she would talk to him later. The in-formalness of the meal was a nice change from what she had become accustomed. Time seemed to fly and soon it was time for the children to go to bed. She helped Charlotte get them ready and felt herself falling back into her old routine. She went from room to room, tucking each child in, taking her time. When she reached Nathan's bed, she noticed it was empty. She went to find Charlotte and she silently pointed to the porch.

"Nathan, what are you doing out here?"

"Someone has to stand watch. Someone has to protect everyone." He said not taking his eyes off the road. Elizabeth knew how stubborn he could be and decided not to argue with him – she was too tired. So, rather than starting, she grabbed a blanket off of a nearby chair and draped it on his lap.

"At least stay warm, no need to catch a cold while standing watch." She then placed a hand on his shoulder and returned inside. She and Charlotte returned to the sitting room to catch up. She felt herself coming unwound as she was able to finally share her experience with someone else. She could feel all of her experiences at the hands of Tavington washing away with every sentence. Charlotte sat dutifully quiet and attentive, letting her share as much as she was ready. They were both exhausted and for the first time, Elizabeth believed she would finally have a night of sound sleep.

**************************************Meanwhile…****************************************

Tavington was furious at his loss of Elizabeth and his prisoners. The anger was still boiling within him as he ascended the stairs to meet with Cornwallis.

"My reputation suffers because of your incompetence. That man insults me!" Cornwallis exclaimed, clearly upset at being fooled by Ben Martin.

"Quite impressive for a farmer with a pitchfork, wouldn't you say?" Tavington responded, throwing it back in his face. After being summoned to step forward, Tavington heard the golden words he'd been waiting to hear.

"I want you to find that man. I want you to capture him." Cornwallis said. Tavington then fully played the power-shift to secure himself a nice amount of land. He and Bordon then paid a visit to Wilkins to obtain information about his foe. Once he had the information about where Martin would hide his children, where he most likely would have taken Elizabeth, he had to make one more stop before paying them a visit.

Tavington stormed into the servant quarters with one particular target in mind. When he spotted her, he wasted no time grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of the tiny room. Rebecca began screaming; not knowing what was to become of her. Tavington then threw into the hallway where she collided with the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"We're going on a little trip, Rebecca, to see your friend." He said, a devious smirk forming on his lips. He then picked her back up by her hair and continued dragging her out of the mansion, to his horse. She was bound and gagged before being loaded, unceremoniously, onto the horse in front of Tavington.

"Remember dear," Tavington whispered in her ear, "if you make so much as a peep, you will ruin the surprise… and I love a good surprise."

The sound of hoof beats caused Elizabeth to stir from a fitful night's rest. Once she was certain she wasn't imagining them. As she walked to the window, she felt her throat close. It took Charlotte yelling at her in the doorway to bring her back to reality. They all hurried down the stairs, and when they realized they were already at the door, Charlotte lead them to the kitchen once she realized they wouldn't be safe in the dining room. Elizabeth felt her heart catch in her throat when she realized that Nathan wasn't coming down. As the door shut, she feels her heart rise up in her throat. She freezes and her mind returns to her nights in the mansion. She knew those steps all too well. The distinct sound his boots meeting the hardwood. The feeling of a little hand slipping in to hers was enough to bring her mind back to the kitchen. She gently squeezed Susan's hand and pulled her closer. She had to be strong now, no time for fear.

It felt like an eternity until Nathan finally descended into the kitchen. They finally began their retreat to the tree line. Hiding behind a bush, they see the slaves being pulled out for interrogation by Tavington. Both she and Charlotte do their best to stay quiet when he begins killing them. Michael, Gabriel, and Billings then surprised them from behind ready to escort them to safety. She believed the ordeal was over as Michael rested a comforting hand on her should when she hears a familiar muffled cry.

"Elizabeth!" Tavington yelled out to the woods, "I know you're here. Reveal yourself and no harm will come to Rebecca." He said taking position behind her, forcing her to her knees. He then removed the gag from her mouth

"Please Elizabeth. I don't want to die." Rebecca cried out, borderline hysterical. Tavington then placed a knife to her throat.

"You have until the count of three to come out. One…" Tavington started. Rebecca's cries became more intense. "Two…" Michael took a more firm hold of Elizabeth, feeling her begin to rise. She began to wrestle against his grip as the fateful words left Tavington's lips. "Three." With no more time, he swiftly slit Rebecca's throat and let her dead body slump to the ground as the other soldiers began setting the house on fire.

There was no time for the shock to settle in as Benjamin and other members of the militia appeared at the end of the road, ready to lead the Dragoons away from the house. As the Dragoons mounted and gave chase, the other three did their best to get the children and women to safety. Elizabeth was frozen, staring at Rebecca's corpse. She began to fight against Michael wanting to go to Rebecca. Michael did his best to muffle her cries as she began to break down in his arms. The gunfire from the muzzles also overpowered the sound of her cries that intensified as he dragged her away to safety.

**Alright – I know that was short and I am sorry but the next chapter is going to be the last and this was the best place for it to break… next and final chapter to be posted soon. THANKS!**


End file.
